The Stone Guards
The Stone Guards are the four characters who regulate the passing of Zoombinis through the Stone Cold Caves. Two are green and two are gray. Green Guards The green guards, the brother and sister pair, seem to have been made intentionally rude and conceited. These two regulate whether a Zoombini can follow the left paths or the right paths. They are placed lower down the paths than the gray guards and they are significantly smaller. One is male and one is female. It seems as though the reason why the green guards choose to reject certain Zoombinis (aside from it being their job) is that they don't like them and even enjoy seeing them fall down the paths. Their names are Ignorameous and Crystal. Grey Guards The grey guards, the father and mother pair, seem to have been made intentionally snobbish and dignified. They regulate whether a Zoombini can enter the top caves or the bottom caves. The gray guards are placed directly between the two columns of caves. One is male and the other is female. The gray guards reject certain Zoombinis because of their high standards (besides it being their job). They seem to consider the Zoombinis in general a tiresome lesser species. They are named Onyx and Ferrous. Known Stone Guards Onyx: The owl-like father. He's wise and very quiet. He has an owl like beak, but his mouth is below it. His nationality is Japanese. Ferrous: The wife of Onyx. She is very sweet and is tragic. Her nationality is Spanish from Spain. Ignorameous: The son of Onyx and Ferrous. He is very grouchy and mean. His nationalities are Australian and Portuguese. Crystal: Ignorameous' cute and beautiful younger sister, a rude and conceited bully who is somewhat shy and has a rosy complexion and a hag-like voice. Although she is kind, she's always better than her father. She also has a large mouth above her tummy and chin. Her nationality is Russian. Quotes Onyx the Japanese Guard *They're blue! * (STUTTERS) God...it's blue! *What did we do to deserve this? *How ro-ahem enchanting! * Enchanting... *Here we go again. *An invitation maybe? Hmmph! *They're blue! And so..(SIGHS) * (SIGHS) Oh! *But I thought you may be busy..tiny pebbles... *Welcome. *Step in, step in. *Have a good time. *Enjoy yourself. *Hello. *Step right up. *Don't be shy. *Thanks for coming. *Ahem. * Ahem! (LAUGHS) *I must be careful about who I let in. *Noooo! * No! *I'm so sorry... *I can't let you in. *Not all doors are open to you. *This way! Uh-uh. *Many try, few succeed. *Tisk-tisk! * (SMACKS) *(SIGHS) *So good to see you... *What a shame! * Oh my! *Oh my...oh...Do write. Ferrous the Spanish Guard *(CLEARS THROAT) Welcome to the caves of night club. *Welcome! Do be careful as you make your way up the path. *Welcome! *Where do they all come from? *The flood gates are opened, it seems. *We must be selective about our clientele. *(SING A SONG) Wrong way! *Wrong way! *Do try, I swear. *Try, I swear. *Away you go. *What goes up, must grow down. *(LAUGHS) No. *(LAUGHS) Uh-uh. *(CHUCKLES) Now what are they waiting for? *Slower than a snail through sand... *One of the chosen few! *You're fine, dearie. *Certainly. *Do go in. *Proceed! *(SING A SONG) Proceed! *M-hmm! (GIGGLES) *(GIGGLES) *(GIGGLES SOFTLY) *M-hm! *Mhm! *(SING A SONG) Step in! *Step in! *This has become a very rocky road. *Do come back later. (CHUCKLES) *Do come back later. *Oh dear! You must come back another day. (LAUGHS) *You have to come back another day. *You've done quite well. How delightful? Ignorameous the Australian/Portuguese Guard *Uh-hm! Strange looking bunch! *They're baaaack! *Where are they all goin'? *Another bunch...oh boy! *Here we go again. *Sorry pal! *Can't let you in. *(LOL) *(Heh-heh-heh-heh) *(GUFFAWS) *Pff... (LAUGHS) Bye bye! *Read my lips...not you! (RASPBERRY) *We don't bite! (MOANS) *(WHISPERS QUIETLY) Psst! Try the other side! *Well you're okay. *Hmph! *Che-ah! *Go ahead, go ahead. *(Speaking gibberish) *You'll do! *Go on... *Here they come! *Honk-honk-honk-honk! *(EVIL VOICE) The pass...is closed! *He rocks in! The back thaw! (CHUCKLES) Crystal the Russian Guard *We've got visitors! Do we let em' in?! *(BLUSHES) Cute little pebbles, aren't they? *More of those little pebbles! *Must be a big clanbum about there! *(SING A SONG) Nice try! *Nice try. *Sorry! *Not this side. *Not through here! *Try another way, hon! *Uh-uh! *(GIGGLES) *(LAUGHS) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! *Nope! *(SHYLY) And at least there's no fighting. *Hey at least there's no fighting. *Unless we're hungry. *(CHUCKLES) *(BELLY LAUGH) (Sounds like an evil hag) *(GUFFAWS) *Hmmmm....okay. *Okay. *Sure. *Well, why not! *(SING A SONG) Da-da-daaa! *Hmmmmmm.... *Hmph! *Move it, toots! *Okay by me! *You'll do! *Kind of slow, ain't ya? *I knew they could do it! *Yeah, hey don't be Cretaceous! *Hey, don't forget to write! *Say hi to Arno! *Hey Rocko! *Good of you to drop in! *Glad you dropped in! *See you later! Personalities *Onyx: Quiet, suave, cool, lazy *Ferrous: Beautiful, sweet, patient, caring *Ignorameous: Grouchy, mean, rude, boorish, sarcastic *Crystal: Cute, beautiful, rude, conceited, friendly, kind, snobby, tomboyish, shy, always hungry Appearances *Onyx: Slender, owl-like, owl-like beak, mouth on his body, brown rocks, purple eyes *Ferrous: Slender, long eyelashes, long nose, purple eye shadow *Ignorameous: Obese, one eye closed, grey bear-like nose, shark-like mouth, one gray circular eyebrow, one visible eye, claw-like feet *Crystal: Obese, small eyes, no eyelashes, round cheeks, rosy complexion, eyebrows, potato-like nose, large mouth, olive green tummy, muscular chin, flexible neck, claw-like feet Category:Characters